Starry Night: Aftermath of SEED Destiny
by LCC
Summary: A short one shot song fic featuring shounenai, please don't read if you will be offended. [KiraxAthrun] Using the song If Everyone Cared by Nickelback


Starry Night: Aftermath of SEED Destiny

Song: "If Everyone Cared" by: Nickelback

Athrun POV

_From underneath the tress, we watch the sky_

_Confusing stars for satellites_

Kira was always staring at the night skies these days. I found him where I always find him, on the beach under the moon light. After two wars, where I turned on him, tried to kill him; where my most precious person had almost lost his life twice, trying to save everyone else, and I had been involved with the attempt to take his life, both times. I am surprised that he forgave me. That he would still let me stand beside him. That he would even accept me as his lover.

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_

_But here we are, we're here tonight_

Memories of all the times Kira almost died, of all the times I almost died came back to me. War was a terrible thing. Yet we will fight to protect what we know is right. Now that a brief period of peace if finally here, I am glad that we are alive.

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_If everyone care and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

I can still remember the men who didn't care about the lives of people who fought for them; the men who manipulated everyone's feelings and turned everyone against each other. The hurts were deep, and tears were endless.

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

Why can't we just forgive the past pains, put aside the differences and live at peace. Isn't that what everyone wants? If only we could…

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

Kira POV

_And in the air the fireflies_

_Our only light in paradise_

I can feel Athrun's presence next to me it made me smile. I enjoy having Athrun close to me. This is paradise. The war is over, finally, for a while at least. Unlike the end of the last war I am not lost. Athrun is by my side, and I know what I am fighting for. My eyes follow the soft glows of the firefly around me until I am looking into Athrun's green eyes.

_We'll show the world they were wrong_

_And teach them all to sing along_

The destiny plan is not the answer, neither is war. I take Athrun's hand, my eyes speaking to his, saying: together we can show them a way. We, who have fought against each other, we who were enemies, we who are lovers; we can show them that there is another way, to achieve what everyone wants. Peace. A way that will make everyone be glad that they are still alive.

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_(I'm alive)_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

Yes I remember the people I killed. The lives I ended. I remember Nicol. I am so glad you told me about him. Now I can remember him properly. Yes and I told you about Tolle. I remember the lies that were told, the pain that was caused. It's time we move past that. Let's not let their sacrifices be in vain. Yzak and Deaka are working hard in PLANT, Cagalli and Lacus are working to mend the Earth, we will do our part as well, then soon, one day, we will…

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And as we lie beneath the stars_

_We realize how small we are_

The two boys' lips meet as they fell onto the sand in each other's embrace. They understand each other, and they have no more doubts in their minds. As they broke apart for air, the two stare up at the starry sky. Like the tiny stars, they are merely dots in the vast sky of the world. Once trapped on separate ends of the sky, before they realized that they shared the same sky. Now they are together, they are in love.

_If they could love like you and me_

_Imagine what the world could be_

"Kira I love you." I told him and I kissed him again.

"Athrun I love you too."

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_When nobody died…_


End file.
